


Fine

by Stanaccnt



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Don't know how tags work yet lmao, LMAO, M/M, Sanha moonbin and kangmin, Sanha moonbin as tom and jerry, binsan, ddankong, rocky is smart, sanha is jealous of kangmin, sanha moonbin besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stanaccnt/pseuds/Stanaccnt
Summary: "Sanha, would you mind if someone joined us for lunch?" Moonbin asked."No, I don't mind."Looking back, Sanha wished he knew how much he would mind the new company."Nice!""Who is it anyway?""Oh, his name's Kangmin."
Relationships: Moon Bin/Yoon Sanha
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Fine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ff here lols be nice to me 😂

Moonbin and Sanha were close. Actually, _no_. Saying they were close was an understatement. 

They've stuck together like glue since the beginning of time. They were inseparable, with a few exceptions. In those rare occasions that one of them is alone, people would always look for the other half. Funnily enough, the former would always know the exact whereabouts of the latter. That's how strong their bond was.

One could analogize their relationship to that of tom and jerry- _frenemies_. They were friends ready to pounce at each other at any given moment. 

Sanha is almost always plotting something maniacal to get on Moonbin's nerves and Moonbin is almost always ready to discipline or retaliate. Nevertheless, Sanha lovingly treated Moonbin as his brother whilst Moonbin cared for Sanha as if he was a baby, which he definitely was. 

  
So when Moonbin asked if someone could join them at lunch, he didn't feel the need to be threatened. Hell, he didn't even think anything of it. Just a +1 to lunch for a day.

"Sanha, would you mind if someone joined us for lunch?"   
"No, I don't mind." Looking back, Sanha wished he knew how much he _would_ mind the new company.   
"Nice!"  
"Who is it anyway?"  
"Oh, his name's Kangmin."

  
They had lunch as planned and this is how Sanha's thoughts flowed:  
'Moonbin and Kangmin sat beside each other. _It's fine._ It would've been weird if Kangmin sat beside me instead since we don't know each other yet.'  
'They're talking about something that I'm not involved in? I might be feeling _kind of_ out-of-place but _it's fine_ , they're just new friends tryna get to know each other.'  
'Oh now they're acting all cozy? Moonbin's got his arm around him and Moonbin's acting like he's the cutest baby ever?! _It's fine_.'  
'Okay now they're literally acting like I'm not even here. _It's_. _Fine_.'  
'Ugh fuck, it's _not_ fine. That's it.'

Unconsciously, Sanha's hands were forming into fists. He stood up, his hands banging the table. "Excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be."  
"Okay sure," Moonbin responded.  
He took his used chopsticks and in anger broke them in half, struggling at first but eventually managing to do so.  
"Bye!" Moonbin and Kangmin said in unison when he turned his back on them to gather his stuff. Sanha mockingly mouthed "ByE" as he left the restaurant.

  
Sanha may not have had the chance to get to know Kangmin, but he seemed like a lovely person. His aura felt like innocence. Sanha couldn't find it in him to loathe such an adorable kid. Alas, he wasn't happy at how close Kangmin was to _his_ bestfriend. But Kangmin wouldn't steal away his best bud, _right_?

He told himself " _it's fine_ " on repeat. That lunch thing was _just for today_.  
But that one lunch turned into a whole month of lunches and even a couple of hangouts without him.

"Binhyung, lunch?" Sanha said over the phone.  
"Oh, I'm sorry! Kangmin and I are watching a show! Sorry Sanha"  
"Oh, _it's fine_." He responded as calmly as possible, hiding the fact that something inside him snapped. He ended the call and proceeded to dial up another number.

"Minhyuk hyunggg, are you free?"  
"Yeh, why?"  
"Let's have lunch!"  
"Don't you have Bin to have lunch with you?" Sanha rolled his eyes at the call of Moonbin's name.  
"No, and actually I wanted to talk to you about him."

Minhyuk came over to have lunch and Sanha was quick to spill everything that's been bothering him.

"I'm losing _my_ friend because of Kangmin!" Sanha whined as he threw his head back and stared at the ceiling. He quickly brought his head down to face Minhyuk and added "Don't get me wrong, I don't _hate_ Kangmin."  
"Then why are you so bothered about him?"   
Sanha faces the ceiling once more as he continued his rambling. "Guess you could say that I'm just used to us being the duo- when Bin treated me like a baby, spoiled me, and beat me up as a joke at times." Sanha released a deep breath "Those were the good old days. _Sanha and Bin_. Now though, there's someone younger around. Tch."   
The rambling stopped as Sanha frowned upon the ceiling for a long while.

"I get it," Minhyuk broke the silence.  
"You do?"  
"Yep."  
He smiled before continuing his statement.

"Sounds like someone's jealous"   
" _Jealous_? Me?" Sanha scoffed. "Oh please, I'm _not_!" He added, shrugging the accusation off nonchalantly.  
Minhyuk laughed at Sanha's reaction- a laugh that was quick to bother the dongsaeng who was calm and collected just seconds ago.  
Sanha leaned into Minhyuk with a curious look. "Why would _I_ be?"

"Sanha jeez, do I have to spell it out for you?"  
Sanha narrowed his eyes expecting Minhyuk to just answer the question.  
"Wow, okay. Listen."  
"I'm all ears"

" _You like him_." 

Sanha quickly backed away  
"Woah, woah, woah. Me? Moonbin? _Uh no_. _Never_."   
"Aish, if you say so" Minhyuk said as he rolled his eyes.  
"Jinja! I really don't"  
" _Suure_ " Minhyuk cooed as he left the room, leaving the defensive chick all by himself.  
"I swear I don't!" Sanha screamed as if his objection would still reach Minhyuk.

  
Sanha was now left all alone with his thoughts:  
'I wouldn't say i liked him. Well, not _like-like_.'

'Like him, yes for sure; some sort of enthusiasm or what not.'  
'But _like-like_ , adore, crush, love him sort of thing?   
For sure no.'

... _Right_? 

'It's not like _I love Moonbin_.  
" _I love Moonbin_ " sounds too weird.   
Surely it's not that _I love Moonbin_.  
_I love Moonbin_? Oh please, aishhhh.'

In denial he's said it so many times over, that's when it hit him. He sunk his face into his hands, grumbling.

" _Fuck_. _I love Moonbin_." 

  
And just in time- the devil himself, Moon Bloody Bin, walks in.   
"Hey."  
"Oh, hi." 

"I'm sorry I didn't have lunch with you." Moonbin said scratching his neck.  
" _It's fine._ " Moonbin was about to speak but Sanha immediately cut him off. "Actually, _no_ , scratch that. This isn't the first time you've done this recently."  
"Yes and I'm sorry."  
"Seriously hyung? What gives?"  
"I just had other plans"  
"Duh, I know! With Kangmin." Sanha folded his arms and looked away from Moonbin.  
"I'm sorry." 

"Why are you always with Kangmin and not me? We always were together before you met him."  
"I just want to be friends with him."   
"So much for being _my_ best friend huh?"  
"You are my best friend!"  
"Yet you always want to be with Kangmin, so I guess _he's_ _actually your bestfriend_."  
"That's not it Sanha."  
"Then, wae?"

"It's because I wasn't okay being with you."  
"Why wouldn't you be? We're the bestest of friends"  
"That's the point Sanha, we're the bestest of friends!"  
"Why? Don't you like being friends with me anymore?"  
Moonbin sighed and replied with a low voice "yes."  
" _Fine_ , then go with your _bff_ Kangmin." Sanha turned away about to leave when Moonbin spun him back around to face him.

"I don't want to be friends anymore. I want us to be more than _that_."  
" _You w-what_?"  
"You're not deaf, I won't repeat myself."

" _M-more than f-friends_?"  
"Yeah"  
"Like superbestestfriends?" Sanha said humorously trying to cover up how flustered he is.  
"Not funny, you know what I mean"

Sanha laughed as he leaned in closer to peck Moonbin on the cheek "I do, and I feel the same way."   
Surprised, Moonbin pushed him back "yah! You better not be messing with me. This is not funny."

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"  
"No, but could you please tell me you're not"  
" _Fine_ , I'm not kidding."   
"No take backs Yoon Sanha." 

Moonbin leaned close, placed a hand on the back of Sanha's neck, and tilted his head up to let their lips meet. After a subtle kiss, Moonbin withdrew his lips.

Sanha smirked. "Wow, never thought you had it in you to make romantic gestures."

"Shut up, _you love me_ "

  
" _Fine, you caught me. I do._ " 

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats u successfully read through my mess of a writing 💜 thank u lol
> 
> Btw twitter plug @stanaccntyt and on yt, stanaccnt/ stan account youtube.com/channel/UC9Lw36tW6OWsbkK6pfJIOjQ


End file.
